


Stitches

by amy1om



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets traumatized by something he wishes he hadn't seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired by something I read once about Ron Rifkin on the internet.

He really should learn how to knock.

That's all Eric Weiss could think and mutter to himself as he left Sloane's office. Ten minutes later when he was leaving APO he ran into Nadia he was still muttering about how he needs to learn how to knock. Nadia kissed his cheek and looked at her boyfriend amused, "What are you muttering about?"

Weiss shook his head as he followed her into the elevator, and after he pushed the button he looked Nadia in the eye, "Oh I'm just saying I need to remember to knock before I go into people's offices, especially when that person's office happens to belong to your father."

Nadia gave him a puzzled but amused look, "Why? Did something happen I should know about?"

"Did you know that your father..."

Weiss added the last period that would polish off the final sentence of the mission report he'd been writing for hours. There were days he hated his job and this was one because when he returned from that disaster they dared to call an easy mission he then had to spend hours upon hours writing a paper about what went wrong. 

He rubbed his eyes, took one last look over what he'd written, and hit the print button the keyboard.

Gathering the loose sheets up, he made sure they were in order before he placed them inside a manila report cover. He shut down his computer and grabbed his stuff because once he delivered this report he was going home to get some much needed rest.

But first he had to drop this report off in Sloane's office and just to make sure he didn't have any typos he'd missed Weiss opened the folder up again. His nose was still buried in the folder when he rounded the corner of Sloane's doorway, "Here's my report for the Tanzania mis-" His voice trailed off when his eyes fell onto Sloane.

The APO director sat behind his desk, looking down at something not on his desk but rather in his lap. As Weiss drew closer he saw what it was and his mouth fell open in shock. In Sloane's hands he saw what looked to be an embroidery hoop being firmly grasped in his right hand while the left it looked like he was pulling through the tight cloth a needle attached to brightly colored thread. "Yes, Agent Weiss?" 

Weiss had been so busy watching Sloane's hands that he didn't notice that he was now looking up at him. Clearing his throat, he laid the folder on the desk, "Um, my report on Tanzania."

Sloane nodded, laying the hoop aside before he picked up the folder, "Is that all or can I help you with something else?"

"Uh, I'm going home now to get some sleep so I can be ready for whenever we clean up the mess this mission made," Weiss said.

Sloane nodded, "I think that's a good idea." He looked down and began reading the report it took Weiss hours to write.

"Um right," Weiss muttered, and turned to hurry out of there.

Nadia laughed at her boyfriend and shrugged, "So, my father likes to do needlepoint? What's so strange about that?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "What's so strange about it is how exactly someone like Arvin Sloane finds time to learn needlepoint? I mean it doesn't exactly go along with his image or reputation your father has as a hard nosed, cold hearted son-"

"Ah don't finish that," Nadia warned him sternly. "I'm very aware what Dad's reputation in the intelligence circle is." At that moment they arrived at the door she shared with Sydney, and she turned to kiss him goodnight. "For your information, Dad learned how to do needlepoint when he was a boy."

"Oh really?"

Nadia nodded, "Yes, he was sickly when he young, and one of his aunts taught him how to help pass the time since he couldn't play like the other boys did. He hasn't done needlepoint in years, not since before he was in the CIA in fact. He says it relaxes him, helps to clear his head."

"Yeah, whatever. Still, Nadia, the sight of your father doing needlepoint is something I could have went for the rest of my life without seeing. The only way this could have traumatized me more was if Jack was in there with him doing handy crafts or something."

Nadia couldn't help but giggle at that mental image. She kissed him, and then pulled back, "Just promise me you'll keep what I've said to yourself."

"Ah, Nad, you know I've got to tell Vaughn about what I saw. He needs to have nightmares from this too."

"I meant don't tell him any of the personal things I told you about my father."

"Don't worry, I won't," Eric replied, and muttered, "Not sure he'd believe me anyways."

"Just promise me?"

"All right, I promise I won't tell Vaughn what you said."

"Thank you," Nadia said, and gave him another quick kiss. "Goodnight."

She slipped inside the apartment, and Eric waited until he heard the lock click before he walked to his own apartment. Once he was inside, he crashed into his bed, just stopping long enough to pull off a few articles of clothing. He quickly fell asleep, having nightmarish dreams all night where he dodged a gigantic needle thrown at him by Sloane.

Oh come morning he was definitely sharing this one with Vaughn.

Oh yeah.

The End


End file.
